Stars
by MagCat
Summary: AU: The stars have always held a special place in both Gary and Misty’s hearts. Will they bring these two together somehow?


**Summary:** AU: The stars have always held a special place in both Gary and Misty's hearts. Will they bring these two together somehow?

**Disclaimer: **As soon as I get my certificate of ownership saying I own _Pokémon_ then I'll tell you, but as of now it's not mine!!

"…": Characters talking

'…': Characters thinking to themselves

(…): Extra facts about the story/inner thoughts

**A/N Notes: **Hey! This is my entry to LiliNeko's Ego-Fic contest; I couldn't resist. I just had to write something, and this is where _Stars_ came into being. Honestly, I'm really proud of this story, as I explored more about Gary and Misty as individuals then as just young adults and lovers, especially their background. Anyway… I hope you enjoy!

_**Stars**_

_**Cerulean City Gym, Cerulean City, Kanto Region; 13 October 1992, 9:00 PM**_

"Aren't you up a little late, squirt?"

Eight-year old Misty Waterflower turned around and frowned at her sister before turning back around and focusing on the midnight sky. Fifteen-year old Daisy Waterflower sighed before stepping out onto the roof, followed by thirteen-year old Lily and twelve-year old Violet. The four together were the Cerulean sisters of the gym, which had been in their family for three generations.

Daisy settled herself behind Misty and, reaching out pulled her younger sister onto her lap and began running her hands through the head of bright orange hair. 'It'll probably darken to a rich auburn later.'

Lily and Violet settled down next to Daisy and Misty, eyes turning up to the sky as well. The four sisters sat in silence for a few minutes before a small voice broke the night.

"Why'd Mommy have to go away?"

Daisy closed her eyes before opening them again and replying, "Well, Mist, it's like this."

"She's dead." Violet said bluntly, yelping in pain when Lily elbowed her in the ribs hard. "What, it's true!"

Misty turned around to look at Daisy and said, "She's lying, right?!"

Daisy shot a glare at her younger sister, who cringed guiltily before turning her attention to the youngest sister, whose teal-tinted blue eyes silently pleading for Violet's words to be a lie.

"Mommy had to... she had to go away." Daisy's eyes watered as she thought of their mother looking so frail in the hospital bed; her once vibrant auburn hair, the same color as her youngest daughter's, had been tangled and matted. Her once sparkling green eyes had been faded; almost as if they had lost the soul to which they were portals to once upon a time.

"She'll come back, right?!"

Daisy breathed deeply, willing herself not to cry in front of her sisters' not when they needed her to be strong for them when they themselves were not able to be strong. "No, Mist, she won't. She had to go on a long journey, but she'll always be with us." She touched the spot on Misty's chest where her heart was. "She'll always be here, with us, in our hearts."

Misty reached out and touched the spot where Daisy's hand was. "Really?"

"Really," Daisy responded, wrapping Misty in a hug. Misty silently cried as she came to the realization that her mother, her role model and idol, was now gone forever. Daisy held out an arm for her other two sisters and soon the four were silently mourning the loss of their beloved mother beneath a black sky dotted with diamonds, not knowing that they were about to lose one more member of their family that night. However, this loss was more selfish, and it would further devastate the now smaller Waterflower family.

_**Oak Laboratory, Pallet Town, Kanto Region; 13 October 1992, 9:00 PM**_

Fifteen-year old May Oak carefully closed the door to the rooftop of her grandfather's laboratory. Looking around, she breathed a sigh of relief upon finding that no one – human or Pokémon – was hiding in the shadows. She quietly moved towards a small alcove that she had outfitted with a small incense container and a wooden crate to act as a small table. Sitting down, she looked around and, pulling out a lighter carefully lit a stick of Ocean Breeze™, replacing the small black lighter in her coat pocket.

May crossed her legs and, taking a breath began humming a soft tune, with salty tears making their way down her face as she did so. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a muffled curse in the darkness beyond her small alcove. Grabbing a flashlight she kept stashed in another small wooden box, she turned it on and let the light illuminate a small form with shaggy, cinnamon locks and bright sapphire eyes.

"Gary!"

Guilty eyes flicked over to his sister's before moving down to look at the roof. Shuffling could be heard as the eight-year old boy made his way over to his older sister and, without meeting her accusing gaze sat down.

"Gary, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Gary retorted. "Gramps'd be mad if he knew you were up here."

"You going to snitch, bro?" May asked, peering down at her brother. Gary's eyes roved around her alcove, noticing the incense and wooden box with feigned derision, but May could see the hidden interest. 'Haven't seen that in a while.'

"What's it to ya?" Gary asked, his eyes meeting those of his sister once more.

May thought for a minute before quietly replying, "I'll tell you about our parents."

Gary froze. Never had he heard anything about his parents before; anytime he asked Gramps he'd be told, "You're too young, Gary. Maybe when you're older," or "There's nothing to tell, Gary. Don't worry about it."

Yet, here was his sister – his annoying, older sister – offering to tell him about his parents. His parents, both of whom had left shortly after he had been born, and whom he had never known. Could he really turn down the opportunity to learn about his parents? Nope.

"Tell me."

May looked at her brother for a moment before wrapping her arms around her knees, tucking her hands into her sleeves in an attempt to keep her hands warm. "Well, both of them were rich; Dad was marketing president for an up-and-coming company that featured something called "PokéGears" and Mom worked with a chain of banks here in the area. Dad was Grandpa's kid, and he thought of Mom as the daughter that he never had. After you were born…" May trailed off, wondering if she could continue. Upon seeing her brother's hungry gaze, she continued. "Well, they were okay for a while, but then they kind of got real… not happy, I guess. Mom couldn't go to work in the banks because she had you to worry about and Dad was not happy about that or the fact that his projects were not catching on over here. So, after a while, they just up and left one day, with no warning or good-bye."

Gary remained silent for a moment before whispering, "So, it was my fault they left?"

"No!" May shouted, quickly wrapping her brother in a hug. "It is in no way your fault that they left. It's their own fault. They didn't want to deal with us or Grandpa anymore. They are missing out on what a wonderful kid you're becoming." May hugged Gary again before looking up at the stars. Gary followed her lead and, oblivious to the tears streaking down his face found comfort in the brilliant lights shining above him.

"They're somewhere out there, right?"

"Yeah, and I bet whenever they look up at the sky, they're kicking themselves for leaving us behind." May grinned and, placing her head on top of Gary's continued, "Just be yourself, bro. That's all Grandpa and me ask; just remember that whenever you look at the stars, I will be too, and we'll always be connected because of that. Remember that."

"I will, sis. I will."

_**Indigo Plateau, Pallet Town, Kanto Region; 12 May 1995, 10:00 PM**_

Eleven-year old Gary Oak lay on his back watching the stars. He had just lost his final battle in the Indigo Plateau and, before he could blink, he had lost his nice cherry-red convertible and the group of… "well-endowed" cheerleaders to the tournament's winner. Honestly, what the hell! He was Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, Pokémon researcher and outstanding scientist. How could he lose!? It was not fair! Plus, to make things worse, that idiot Ash Ketchum had somehow gotten further than him. He had looked that loser up on the database. He had about ten Pokémon total, and almost never trained them separately, and yet he had won anyway. That was not fair, at all.

"Sulking?" came a voice and Gary sat up so fast he could have sworn that his back cracked. Ignoring that he found himself staring into the teal eyes of the red-haired chick that traveled with the idi – er, Ketchum.

"No, I'm not." Gary retorted before lying back down on the grass to look at the stars again. He had to repress the urge to snap at the girl to go away and leave him in peace. So, imagine his surprise when he saw a flash of bright orange settle itself down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Gary sneered. Honestly, this was _his_ spot! How dare she deign it okay to take over!

The red-haired chick glanced over at him briefly before returning her gaze to the sky and replying, "Why do you care?"

"This is my spot."

"Yeah right. It's a free country, you know."

"I was here first!"

"God, are you like, five, or something?"

"No!"

"Really? 'Cause you sure are acting like you are." That caught Gary off guard. He wasn't really acting like a spoiled brat … or was he?

When no sound came from next to her, eleven-year old Misty Waterflower looked over at the cinnamon-haired rival of her best friend. "Growlithe got your tongue?"

"Hah hah," the pre-teen boy replied, sarcasm coating his words. Misty rolled her eyes; this guy was a riot.

"Really, what's wrong?"

"Like you'd care. You hang out with Ashy-boy, right?"

Misty bristled. No one, and absolutely no one, got away with mocking her best friend except her! "Don't call him that!"

"Why?" Misty felt like she couldn't breathe as a pair of brilliant sapphire eyes focused on her. "He your boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Then why the vehement defense?" A cinnamon eyebrow was cocked, granting a sense of intrigue to the boy.

"He's my best friend, idiot!"

"Who are you calling idiot?!"

"You, obviously, or is that ego you call a head too large to bear?"

"Hah, look who's talking, scrawny tomboy with flames for hair." The other cinnamon eyebrow joined its predecessor.

"At least I'm not some egotistical jerk! You know what, forget this! I'll go and watch the stars from my balcony! At least then I'll get some peace and privacy from stupid jerks like you!" With that, Misty flew to her feet and stomped back to her room.

"Idiot," Gary muttered, turning his eyes back to the night sky, which didn't seem as appealing to him anymore.

_**Ilex Forest, Ten miles outside of Azalea Town, Johto Region; 12 July 1997, 10:00 PM**_

"It's been a while," came a voice and thirteen-year old Misty Waterflower hugged Togepi closer before looking over her shoulder to see the sapphire eyes of Gary Oak.

"Guess so," Misty replied softly.

Gary looked at her a moment before coming to a decision and sitting down next to the teen. Drawing his knees together, he wrapped his arms around them.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Gary cleared his throat and said, "I, uh, wanted to say that I'm, uh, sorry for two years ago."

Misty blinked. "Two years ago?"

"Yeah, um, at Indigo Plateau. I was a jerk, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Gary kept his eyes averted in fear of being hit or something. He had heard rumors about Misty's crazy as hell strength, and he did not in any way want to experience it.

Silence reigned for a few more minutes before Misty cleared her throat and replied, "I'm sorry too. I was just upset and we, uh, just collided and nothing good comes of that."

"Got that right."

Both looked up at the night sky; or, rather, they tried to, as the thick canopy of the forest prevented the stars' light from reaching into the dark forest. The only light available was that of the small bonfire that Brock, Ash, and Pikachu were curled near, all three sound asleep.

"Pity that we can't see the stars, huh," Gary remarked offhandedly, not expecting any reply.

"Definitely," Misty replied, and a minute later, both Pokémon trainers looked at each other in surprise.

"You like to look at the stars?" Gary asked quietly, not pausing when his Eevee jumped up on his lap and butted her head against Gary's calloused hand.

"Yeah. You too, huh," Misty replied, averting her teal-tinted eyes from Gary's. She fiddled with the hem of her short yellow shirt while keeping one arm wrapped around a sleeping Togepi.

"Yep," Gary said, scratching behind his Eevee's ears. Silence remained for the rest of the night between the two teens before each of them fell asleep.

When Misty woke up in the morning to the annoying strands of sunlight that were able to make their way through the forest's canopy, she found a scrap of paper tucked into her backpack with a short message: _Call me if you want to talk to someone who's not dense (kidding, kidding). Gary Oak, PokéGear number 914-456-7098. Oh, and Red, ever see Orion's Belt?_

_**Silver Conference, Silver Town, Johto Region; 12 September 1998, 11:00 PM**_

Gary Oak sighed before shouldering his bag and preparing to leave Silver Town. Before he could set foot outside the door, however, a gentle voice froze him in his tracks.

"Going somewhere?"

Turning around, Gary found himself staring at his semi-acquaintance slash friend Misty Waterflower, who was dressed much differently than he had last seen her when she had helped Harrison, Ash, Brock, and himself rescue a group of Misdreavus. She had changed out of her tomboyish clothes into something a little more… well, tasteful was the first word that popped into Gary's head. She had on knee-length dark blue jean shorts, a bright blue tank top with a sheer white, button-up shirt on top and a pair of white sneakers.

Whistling, Gary's eyes raked over Misty before stopping on a pair of irate teal eyes. Grinning, he said, "Nice clothes. Why don't you dress like that more often?"

Misty snorted before moving towards Gary, eyes blazing. Moving so that she was directly in front of him, she glared up at him and retorted, "Yeah, and this is the reason why I refuse."

"Come on, Red, it's just for fun!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny. Now, why are you leaving so late at night?"

"Curious, aren't we?" Gary shot another grin at Misty, his eyes narrowed. "Dare I ask why you're out here and not inside celebrating with Harrison and Ashy-boy?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "You do know that you're invited too, right?"

If Misty had had a camera, she would have taken a picture of Gary's face and framed it. After a minute, she rolled her eyes skyward and snapped her fingers in front of Gary's face, which got a reaction. "You there?"

"Uh, yeah, but, what did you say?"

"You're invited to the party."

"… why?"

Misty gaped at him. "Seriously? You're asking why you're invited? That's the dumbest question I have ever heard." When Gary gave her a measured look, she grimly smiled and continued, "Idiot. You're Ash and Harrison's friend, and they both you want you there."

Gary looked up at the sky and focused on the Little Dipper. Gods, why was he being put in this position? It wasn't that he wanted to skip out on the celebration; it was that he was being invited to a party with people, one of whom in particular, he had ridiculed and mocked for years. He had been their enemy, and now he was being brought into their fold with no bad blood blocking the way whatsoever. Granted, Ashy-boy may take some time to forget some of the more… ah, ruder comments he had made, but apparently all of the others were willing to give him a chance.

"You sure?" Misty jumped, having become accustomed to the silence that had reigned for the past few minutes. She looked over at Gary and found him to be staring at the stars. Looking up, she saw the Little Dipper and, smiling, watched the twinkling stars for a moment before turning to Gary.

"Positive." Gary looked down and, seeing Misty's grin couldn't help but grin as well. Casting one more glance at the star-studded sky he shrugged and motioned for Misty to lead the way. Grinning, Misty hooked an arm through Gary's and practically dragged him into the hotel lobby, not noticing the quick flash of red across Gary's cheeks. The stars did, though, and, twinkling, promised to keep the secret.

_**Cerulean City Gym, Cerulean City, Kanto Region; 12 April 1999, 10:30 PM**_

Misty breathed a sigh of relief as she unlocked the door to her house, which was attached to the Cerulean City gym. She had just gotten back from her trip to the Hoenn Region and the Mirage Kingdom. She absently tugged at her side ponytail, letting her semi-auburn locks fall down around her face. She dumped her gear on the floor and threw her keys on the hall table that was for the specific purpose of catching keys.

Misty rubbed a hand across her face, feeling the tautness and stress that accompanied any life-changing event that occurred in her life. First, it was when her mother passed away from cancer when she was eight; then, it was when her father abandoned his daughters that same night. Later, it was the big arguments with her sisters over the gym and her dreams, followed by roughly four years' worth of journeying with her best friends Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate. Then, it was being forced to come and take control of the gym, as her sisters had decided to go on a cruise without her. Not fair. She may not be a total "girly-girl" like them, but she still enjoyed spending time with them. Finally, there was the whole "Mirage Kingdom" deal, where her Togetic, one of her best friends for a little over three years, had decided to stay to protect the other Togetic and Togepi in the Kingdom, leaving her bereft of her friend. Could life suck anymore?

A knock sounded at the door just then. Misty groaned. 'Apparently, it could.'

Covering a yawn with one hand, she opened the door with the other and found herself looking into the sapphire eyes of Gary Oak.

"Gary, what are you doing here? I thought you were doing research somewhere?"

Gary quirked an eyebrow at Misty then smirked, replying, "Worried, Red?"

Misty half-heartedly glared before shaking her head and leaning against the doorpost. "I'm just tired, and so not in the mood for your comments."

"Why are you tired? Surely you didn't have that many weak-minded trainers to beat up," Gary commented.

Misty sighed before motioning Gary to enter into her house, which he promptly did and, closing the door softly replied, "I just got back from seeing Ash."

The smirk dropped from Gary's face and he quietly responded, "Oh." However, just as quick a smirk – this one smaller, if one would look closely – took up residence on the young Oak's face and he said, "What, have a lovers' tiff?"

Misty angrily glared at Gary before rearing back and throwing a punch that Gary caught. "Tsk, tsk, Red. Why the violence?"

Misty's eyes narrowed before she sighed and, wrenching her wrist free from Gary's grasp said, "Listen, I'm not in the mood for your games, Gary."

"That's a shame, because I brought a gift."

"Oh?" Misty raised an eyebrow in both interest and anger. Damn him, but he knew that when she heard the word "gift" she would become as curious as a Meowth with a ball of string in an instant. "Do tell."

Gary grinned. "How about I show you?" With that he grabbed Misty's hand and, without warning picked her up, ignoring her shrieking and ran to the door that would lead to the roof of the house. If anyone were to see the two, and if no one knew them, one would think that they were merely having a disagreement and were going to somewhere more… private to fix it.

Five minutes later, Gary let Misty down and didn't stop the slap that she aimed for his arm, wincing at the pain.

"How dare you!" Misty hissed, eyes snapping. "I'm not some… some doll that you can pick up whenever you damn well feel like!"

"I know that," Gary responded quietly, which shut Misty up quickly. He sounded almost… apologetic. "However, how else would you have followed me up here?"

"Hmm… how about asking me?" Misty responded sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest. Gary rolled his eyes before moving over to a small corner of the roof (he and Misty sometimes watched the stars from up here when he was visiting) and pulled a small picnic basket from the shadows. Carrying it over to Misty, he opened one end and took out a small container and, handing it to her, he grinned.

"Enjoy. It's from the Orange Islands, and I thought that you'd like it." True enough, Misty's eyes lit up when she saw the dish.

"Wow, pineapple and mango-flavored chicken! But, how?"

Gary shrugged, thanking the darkness of the sky for hiding his blush. "It's nothing." He stiffened when Misty abruptly hugged him then just as quickly drew away. The hug was not mentioned the rest of the night as the two young teens settled down to look at the stars, with one in particular blinking brightly…

_**Pokémon Center, Veilstone City, Sinnoh Region; 23 September 2001, 2:30 PM**_

Seventeen-year old Gary Oak sighed as he entered the Pokémon Center in Veilstone City. After he had helped Ash and company save a small herd of Shieldon (which he had had to do because, honestly, he had unknowingly put them in danger), he had detoured to Veilstone City immediately, not worried about going to the Eterna City Pokémon gym. He was an aspiring Pokémon professor, after all.

"Ah, Mr. Oak! There's a phone call for you!" Nurse Joy called out upon seeing Gary. Raising an eyebrow Gary nodded and made his way towards a videophone and, logging onto his account saw that he actually had two calls, one from Gramps and one from Red.

"Let's get this over with," Gary muttered, pressing the number of his grandfather's laboratory in Pallet Town.

_"Gary! Are you okay?"_ came the panicked voice of Gary's grandfather Professor Samuel Oak.

Raising an eyebrow yet again he responded, "Yeah, I'm fine Gramps. Why?"

Scowling, Professor Oak responded, _"Did you even pause to think about what you were doing, rushing off to face off against Hunter J? You could have been hurt, or even killed!"_

"Gramps, I don't think that it was too serious –"

_"Bull, Gary."_ Gary's jaw dropped upon hearing his grandfather swear, but the elder Oak continued, _"Gary, I know that you're seventeen, and more than responsible enough to take care of yourself, but really, you could have been killed! That woman has been known to kill without remorse, and now that you've shown yourself to be a pain in her side she _will_ be on the lookout for you in an effort to exact her revenge. I want you to be extremely careful; I do not want to hear that my only grandson has been killed by that vile woman on the five o'clock news. Understand?"_

Gary nodded numbly. He and his grandfather then proceeded to talk about other topics, namely the progress of his research in the Sinnoh Region and his work with the Shieldon. After fifteen minutes, the two Oaks said good-bye, and as Gary hung up his thoughts ran rampant. 'I didn't know that Gramps cared that much; I thought he was more interested in Ashy-boy; guess I was wrong.'

After a few minutes, Gary dialed the second number and after a minute, a face with bright blonde hair came onto the screen. _"This is, like, the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym; can I help you?"_

Gary cleared his throat and said, "Hi is Misty there?"

The blonde-haired woman narrowed her eyes, asking, _"Who's calling?"_

Gary rolled his eyes. Gods, now he knew where Misty got her paranoia from, and why she was so good at it. She had an excellent teacher. "It's Gary Oak."

_"Well, in that case, I –"_

The blonde-haired woman was abruptly cut off by an auburn blur who was yelling at the blonde-haired woman – Daisy was the name used among the swear words – before he heard a door slam and a lock slide into place.

"Paranoid, much?" Gary asked smirking as the face of seventeen-year old Misty Waterflower came into view.

_"Sorry about that; Daisy's nosy,"_ Misty responded, grinning.

"What's the grin about?" Gary asked, before continuing, "You and Ashy-boy aren't having a lovers' tiff again, are you?"

Misty's grin abruptly faded before she said, _"Excuse me, Mr. Oak, but I believe that I've told you a million times that we are nothing more than friends. Therefore, there are no _lovers' tiffs_ between us, idiot."_

"Anyway," Gary drawled, enjoying the narrowed look he was receiving for drawling when he knew that Misty hated it. "What's so important that you had to interrupt my important research here in Sinnoh?"

Misty snorted before taking out two Pokéballs and in a burst of white light – Gary had to close his eyes so he could avoid going blind – two Pokémon appeared. A dark blue and gray Omanyte appeared, along with a familiar shape.

"Is that Togetic?" Gary asked, moving closer to the screen so he could see.

Misty's grin said it all_. "Yep. He told me that his friends in the Mirage Kingdom were now strong enough to protect themselves, and as such he could come home!"_ Togetic chirped a hello to the cinnamon-haired trainer as he settled himself on Misty's head.

"Congrats," Gary said, "I know how much you missed him."

_"Yeah,"_ Misty said, reaching up a hand to scratch behind one of Togetic's wings_. "He suddenly appeared last night when I was out watching the stars."_

"Ah," Gary replied, his mind furiously whirling. What was the significance of Togetic's appearing at night, with a sky full of stars? Was there even a significance?

_"Also,"_ Misty continued, dragging Gary's attention back to her, _"I wanted to thank you for Omanyte."_

Gary scoffed. "Who said that I was the one to send it to you?'

Misty snorted. _"You're the only one who knows that I wanted an Omanyte, much less one with a star constellation on its shell."_ True enough, Misty's Omanyte had the constellation of Orion the Hunter on its shell, which created an interesting effect underwater.

Gary shook his head, inwardly grinning like a maniac. 'She remembered! Yes! I'm making progress!'

A beeping interrupted the two teens and Gary checked his phone, seeing that his time on the line was about done. "Hey, Red, I gotta go; the Pokémon Center's cutting me off."

Misty nodded. _"'Kay, but before you go, I wanted to ask you something. How about you and me do something special when you get back to Cerulean?"_

Gary stared at Misty before being reminded that she was expecting an answer (the raised eyebrow gave it away). Clearing his throat he managed to respond, "Um, sure. That, that sounds great."

_"Great! See you in a month!"_ Misty's side went blank, and Gary stared at the screen a moment before suddenly getting to his feet and whooping. "Yes!"

"Mr. Oak!" Nurse Joy's scandalized voice cut into Gary's celebration and Gary sheepishly stopped, a hand unconsciously going to scratch behind his neck, which was turning a bright red.

"Sorry." Gary accepted his room key from an annoyed Nurse Joy, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from other trainers went to his room. Once inside, he locked the door and began whooping again. He'd done it; his charms had finally brought down the walls of Misty Waterflower's heart, and now she was his for the taking.

_**Oak Laboratory, Pallet Town, Kanto Region; 14 February 2005, 7:30 PM**_

"Gary, why are we up here when it's 20 degrees Fahrenheit outside?!" twenty-one year old Misty Waterflower demanded, wrapped in a royal purple ski jacket. Her boyfriend of four years, Gary Oak, rolled his sapphire eyes as he pushed open the door to the roof, cursing the weather. Wrapped in a dark blue ski jacket and gloves, he wasn't too cold, but knew he would be soon.

"Some romantic dinner this'll be," Misty muttered, a strand of auburn hair blowing into her face as she followed Gary up onto the roof. Yes, it was Valentine's Day but Misty didn't force Gary to buy her boxes of chocolate like her sister Violet forced her boyfriend to do; god, all that chocolate was sickening… However, she did expect a nice dinner from her boyfriend, who, apparently, had decided to have their Valentine's Day dinner on the roof, in the middle of winter when there was ten feet of snow. Lovely.

"Mist, calm down. We're not going to freeze to death," Gary said, grinning at her. Misty continued to scowl, though, clearly upset with the way things were heading. Rolling his eyes Gary grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her onto the roof of his grandfather's laboratory. He pulled her towards a secluded corner that he remembered as not ever getting a snowflake ever due to its positioning between the door to the roof itself and the slope of the tower.

"Gary, why are we up here?" Misty asked again, wrenching her hand free of Gary's as soon as they had reached the alcove. She opened her mouth to add to her previous complaint when she spotted a small table set for two, complete with unlit candles and empty silverware. "What the,"

Gary smirked and, taking two Pokéballs out of his pocket opened them and in two bursts of white light his Magmar and Arcanine appeared, the latter immediately nuzzling his head on Misty's arm, begging to be pet. Misty acquiesced, grinning on hearing the growl of contentment emanating from the large fire dog.

"Guys, you know what to do," Gary said and immediately Magmar blew a very controlled burst of flames that lit the two candles, casting the alcove into warm shadows of orange and black. Magmar then proceeded to take a defensive position in front of the table, with Arcanine following, and almost immediately, Misty noticed that almost no wind got through the two Pokémon, making for a perfect location for dinner.

"Gary, aren't they going to get cold?" Misty asked, and sighed in relief when Gary nodded his head no.

"Nope; we've been practicing for about a week, and our record's two hours." Gary then reached into another corner that Misty hadn't noticed (how many corners were up here, she wondered) and withdrew a small basket, which he then proceeded to open and take out dishes covered in foil. Placing them on the table, he motioned Misty to sit down and as she did so, he took the foil off with a flourish and Misty grinned.

"Gary, you spoil me," she commented upon seeing pineapple and mango-flavored chicken on a bed of white rice, complete with white wine.

Gary grinned. "Nothing but the best." He sat down and as the two began to eat, Misty noticed him getting more nervous. It was small signs, such as his hands twitching slightly or his right hand's subtle movement towards the edge of the table. She decided to confront him on it later.

After the meal had finished and Misty was sipping her glass of wine Gary got to his feet and moved closer towards Misty. She watched him, not sure what he was going to do, but dropped her glass when she saw him kneel on one knee.

"Gary," began Misty but trailed off when Gary shook his head, signaling her that he wanted to speak without interruption.

"Misty, I want you to know that even though we started out on the wrong foot, you are the most important person in my life. You see me for me, and not for my supposed reputation, and you are a great Pokémon trainer, equal to me in every way. You are one of my best friends, and I care about you deeply. I guess what I am trying to say is," Gary paused to reach into his coat pocket and slowly pulled out a small navy-blue ring case, complete with silver thread around the edges. Taking a deep breath Gary opened the case and Misty gasped. The ring was beautiful; it was gold complete with a sapphire in the shape of a star surrounded with two white diamonds, also in the shape of stars. If one squinted closely, Orion's Belt could be seen with the three diamonds.

"Gary, it's beautiful," Misty whispered.

"Just like you," Gary replied and, clearing his throat, he took the ring and gently took Misty's left hand. "Misty Rose Waterflower, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Misty felt like she couldn't breathe; gods, she had not been expecting this! Her eyes flashed between the ring and Gary's face, which was starting to morph into a frown; slowly, that is.

After a few minutes of silence, Gary sighed heavily and getting to his feet said, "Guess I was wrong, huh?'

"Wha, what?!"

Gary didn't reply as he was too busy berating himself for jumping to conclusions. Therefore, he was totally shocked when Misty hugged him fiercely laying kisses on his face. "Mist –"

"You're a moron, you know?" Misty said as she pulled back enough to look into Gary's eyes. Upon seeing that he was confused she sighed and, reaching down pulled up the hand that held the engagement ring. Deftly plucking it out of its case, she proceeded to place it on her left ring finger before looking at Gary and continuing, "You need to be patient, Oak. You totally freaked me out, and I had to think for a minute. Of course I'll marry you, you goof!"

Gary's grin could have lit up a dark cavern if given the chance. Pulling Misty into a fierce hug, he proceeded to kiss her silly. After a few minutes, both chanced a look at the night sky and both saw the star that they had deemed "theirs", twinkling madly. Resting his head on top of hers, arms wrapped around her waist Gary commented, "Guess the stars had a plan for us, huh?"

"Guess so," Misty replied, snuggling back into Gary's embrace, taking the chance to admire her ring, the stones twinkling like miniature stars.

Meanwhile, the stars in the sky twinkled happily, having accomplished their task with relative smoothness. Still, their secret at having brought two people who, at first glance had nothing in common will forever remain hidden in the depths of the night sky…

17


End file.
